


Sad Klance one-shots

by SaltyPidge (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Sad Ending, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 04:25:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17994794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SaltyPidge
Summary: A bunch of sad love quotes twisted to fit Keith and Lance's relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Before reading, I jut wanted to warn you that there is no happy ending to any of these. Some are definitely sadder than others. I would also like to thank you for taking time out of your day to read this and I wanted to wish you a good morning, afternoon, or evening. Feel free to leave your opinions down in the comments. and if you have any request also feel free to ask. Again thank you for reading this and have a good day.

When Keith saw Lance and Allura he froze. He felt that happy mood disappear, Lance looked happy, and without thinking, he left the room, he walked out into the hallway, walking until he didn't know where he was for a second. He was at a loss for words, it felt like his heart was no longer in his chest, but a painful shattered void. A single thought occurred to him, a painful tragic, but honest thought. As much as he wanted to hate Lance, deep down he forgave him, because he didn’t like him the way he did. After all, who would pick a daisy in a field of roses.


	2. Chapter 2

“Keith I don’t understand, I broke up with you, we’re through, I did it in the harshest way possible, I wanted you to hate me, because I didn't want to make you hurt anymore,” Lance said. Keith looked at him through tears a broken smile crossing his face, “but I forgave you. And I still forgive you, but Not not for you. for me. For I fear that if I don’t forgive you and I don't keep on forgiving you, then I’ll never forget. And if I don’t forget, then I’ll never be able to let go of what we once were. And that I won't be able to release myself of the pain, of which I’ve come to know, is loving you.”


	3. Chapter 3

Keith looked at that heart broken Lance, the Lance who knew that Allura was now taken by Lotor. He stood at the doorway, a distressed look on his face. He wanted to tell him the tomorrow things would get better, but then it hit him, he'd been through so many damn tomorrows and nothing had ever changed.


	4. Chapter 4

Keith saw the way Lance looked at Allura, the way he once looked at him, he smiled, his heart breaking to a point where he knew he would never be able to fix it. He smiled at them and got up, looking back at them, he turned around and whispered, “I really do miss what we almost had.”


	5. Chapter 5

Lance sat next to him, “so, any advice on how I should handle this thing with Allura?” Keith looked out into the sunset, “you know, some say it's painful to wait for someone. Others say its painful to forget someone. But the worst pain comes when you don’t know whether to wait, or forget.” The sun fell down, casting a dark shadow over them, and Lance had the slightest suspicion that Keith was talking from personal experience.


	6. Chapter 6

Maybe Lance didn't need that extra encouragement, he always tried to give him. Maybe he didn't need that extra hand helping him up. Maybe it was Allura pulling him out of the dirt and he was just the dirty towel thrown away after he cleaned himself up. Maybe Lance didn't need him. Maybe Lance never needed him. But maybe, just maybe, one day he’d be what Lance needs.


	7. Chapter 7

“Keith, you need to talk to me,” Lance pleaded, grabbing his hand, the touch lingering a little bit too long. He laughed, it was short and dry, nothing humorous about it at all. “It's silly how much I still hope it's you and me in the end.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Hey everybody! Keith's back!” Lance looked at him arms open wide. He felt something inside him harden, _Don't act like you missed me when your the reason I’m gone_.


	9. Chapter 9

Pidge patted him on the back, “boys suck I know.” He smiled, he was over it, not really, but if he acted like it then maybe one day he would get over it. “You know it sucks when he was my everything only for me to realize I was nothing,” his tone was light, almost as if he was joking, but both of them knew better.


	10. Chapter 10

Lance looked at Keith, he looked broken, tired, unable to keep up the tough I never loved you ruse, and now he realized his mistake, his crush wasn't something permanent. The words: I love you had been an act of the moment. He felt horrible, Keith deserved flowers and coffee on his doorstep every morning. He deserved notes, and ice cream Sundays and at 5 am on bad days. He deserved honesty every day, he deserved to be kissed every hour, just so he could be reminded of how beautiful he really was.


	11. Chapter 11

Lance had never known what love really was, and how could he? But now he knew what love was, because now he knew what love was not.


	12. Chapter 12

Allura’s hand felt cold in his, that spark that he had originally felt was gone. He watched Keith pass by, his violet eyes looking at him for a moment before turning away, Pidge had told him of the pain he had conflicted on to the other boy, that broken heart that would never be fixed. And now Lance realized it, as he looked back at Keith’s shrinking figure. I should have shown you just how I felt.


	13. Chapter 13

“Keith,” Lance pleaded, “come on man, I know you.” Keith turned to look at him, face stone cold, “you don’t know me, you only know what I allowed you to know.”


	14. Chapter 14

Lance looked at Keith, he looked lost, “why didn’t you tell me,” he whispered. Keith gave him a broken smile, “I lied because, I didn’t want you to know how much it hurts me.”


	15. Chapter 15

Lance watched Keith leave, he wanted to scream at him to come back, to use his head, but the words felt dead on his tongue, because Keith was using his head. Lance had chosen Allura, and Keith knew that, so now he was watching someone who meant so much to him walk away, sunset swallowing him up. It was then Lance realized something: certain people can stay in your heart, but not in your life.


	16. Chapter 16

Lance reached out his hand, “Keith…” Keith looked away, “what do you want.” He drew his hand back, anger replacing any sympathy, “you know,” he began, feeling his heart break into pieces, “I was the one that loved you when you gave me a thousand reasons not to!”


	17. Chapter 17

Keith watched Lance leave, the ghost of a smile on his lips, “I will always care for you...even if we’re far, far away from each other.”


	18. Chapter 18

Lance stared at the ceiling, a twisted feeling in his gut, Keith...Kieth was gone, and this didn’t resonate well with him. A single sentence floated through his mind, echoing in the vast space, “never ignore the person who loves you, cares for you, and misses you, because one day, you’ll wake up at realize, you lost the moon while counting the stars.”


	19. Chapter 19

Lance grabbed Keith’s shoulder, “now is no time to be mopey, Keith,” he said, aware of how close he was to snapping him. Keith looked at him slowly, he blinked once, before smiling, “oh trust me...if you read my mind, you’d be in tears.”


End file.
